Les aventures de Wells & Bering ( ou Bering & Wells!)
by Helolizik
Summary: Ceci est une de mes premières fanfiction, en tout cas la première à être publiée... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit voyage. Tout commence lorsque Helena est embauchée à l'entrepôt. Artie décide de prendre congés quelques jours et revient finalement à l'entrepôt. S'en suit alors une enquête à Paris où les choses changent définitivement.
1. Au nom de Dieu

**Au nom de Dieu...**

Le sacré coeur était désert, la statue de Saint Jean pointait le doigt vers le coin d'un banc vide, des bruits de pas rythmés raisonnaient. Un homme d'église courrait, poursuivi par une ombre. Il se retourna, son souffle était affolé. Il trébucha et leva des yeux effrayés sur ce qui l'attaquait.

"Je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez! S'il vous plaît..."

Myka était assise un vieux livre de Épicure dans les mains, elle était fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva un instant les yeux pour chercher quelqu'un avec qui partager sa lecture, Helena était en ville et Pete dormait encore, seulement Claudia était là, en train de travailler sur l'ordinateur.

"Tu te rends compte que tous les archéologues du monde cherchent ce livre depuis des siècles et qu'il est là, dans l'entrepôt. Je suis en train de lire le seul et unique exemplaire de _Sur le destin_ d'Épicure!" lui annonça-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

Claudia très concentrée et lui répondit: "tu te rend compte que je suis en train de décoder le système de la Nasa! Je vais savoir s'ils ont un dossier sur les extraterrestres quelque part!". Les deux se regardaient et se sourirent, elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elles ne partageaient pas leur découverte avec la bonne personne mais comprenaient l'excitation dans les yeux de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Artie ouvrit la porte énergiquement, il tenait le journal dans ses mains et paraissait être sur une nouvelle mission. Il regarde la pièce et demande: "Où est Pete?". Myka haussa les épaules sans s'arrêter dans sa lecture. Avec une voix énervé Artie annonça une réunion chez Leena: "Dans une heure dans le salon. Je veux que tout le monde soit là!". Myka leva les yeux, entre-ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt.

"Tout le monde, c'est à dire même HG?" demanda Claudia. Myka la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment de mentionner le nom de la nouvelle recrue de l'entrepôt, Artie ne venait que de rentrer après trois jours d'absences et n'avait toujours pas digérer la nouvelle.

"Oui! Tout le monde! Et ne soyez pas en retard!", la voix d'Artie sonnait exaspérée à l'idée de voir HG. Myka le savait, ce n'était toujours pas le bon moment mais il fallait qu'il s'y habitue vite car HG ne comptait pas lâcher son poste aussi facilement. Une fois que la porte s'était refermée sur Artie. Le silence est revenu dans la pièce.

" Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher? demanda Myka exaspérée

- Arrête! Fait pas l'employée modèle qui veut se racheter! Tu crevais d'envie de le demander! taquina Claudia

- Nooonnn..." La grimace de Myka fit rire la plus jeune employée. _

Lorsque Myka trouva HG, elle fût surprise. Elle savait que cette femme était une inventrice dotée de génie mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé HG avec des lunettes de protection et une clé à molette à la main. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais croisé quand elle travaillait sur une invention. Bien que le style plombier soit très actuel, cela n'enlevait rien au charme de la jeune centenaire. Myka fût assez gênée de l'arrêter ainsi, elle aurait voulu rester là afin d'observer HG travailler pendant des heures. Qui sait ce qu'elle était en train d'inventer, peut-être un moyen de se dédoubler? ou de quoi se téléporter? Myka posa sa main son l'épaule, Helena sursauta. "Je suis désolée, chuchota Myka, je ne savais pas comment...

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Vouliez-vous me dire quelque chose Myka?

- Nous devons nous réunir Artie est sur une piste qui semble importante."

HG regarda Myka, _serait-elle elle aussi conviée à cette réunion?_

"Et il semblerait qu'il ait également besoin de vous, ajouta Myka se doutant de ce que pensait HG.

- Et bien j'y serais, Helena sourit à Myka. Je vous remercie encore, vous savez, de m'avoir permis de revenir travailler à l'entrepôt."

Myka se souvenait de leurs discussions, HG n'avait plus rien aujourd'hui, et Myka savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Non pas qu'elle avait vécu les mêmes choses dans sa vie, mais elle se sentait vraiment connectée à HG depuis son embauche trois jours auparavant.

"C'était le moins que je puisse faire." lança Myka.

Elles sont arrivées avec cinq minutes de retard, pour Myka ça n'avait aucune importance mais Artie montrait Helena comme si elle était fautive de ce retard. "Bon! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, dit-il en fixant HG du regard, on peut y aller?". Autour de la table, tout le monde se regarda mais aucune remarque ne sorti de leur bouche.

"Donc, je pense que nous avons à faire à des meurtres répétitifs dans les plus grandes églises de France, tout d'abord Notre-Dame de Paris, ensuite la cathédrale de Rouen et maintenant le Sacré Coeur, les ecclésiastiques ont disparu du jour au lendemain et leur affaires ont été retrouvé sur le sol, expliqua-t-il.

- Artie? Tu n'as que ça comme piste? Ça ne paraît un peu petit, des prêtres qui rompent avec la religion, il y en a tous les jours tu sais, lui expliqua Myka.

- Peut-être mais ici, ce n'est pas normal. On ne se déshabille pas avant de partir. De plus la population vient de plus en plus nombreux assister à la messe, dans toute la France. Beaucoup d'athées sont allés se baptiser, d'autres se sont convertis. Ils construisent de nouvelles Cathédrales, les français catholiques n'ont pas fait une seule infraction depuis la première disparition, pas la moindre, aucun vol, aucun abus d'alcool, aucune arrestation pour détention de stupéfiants. Toutes les plaintes enregistrées sont faites par des fervents croyants d'une autre religion.

- Ça c'est bizarre! Lança Pete à Myka en pointant du doigt Artie.

- On pourrait croire qu'ils ont trouvés la paix, continua Artie, mais j'ai bien peur que ça finisse par un massacre. Les religions n'ont pas apporté que du bon au Moyen-Âge..."

Il chargea ensuite Claudia de faire une liste de tous les artefacts religieux et envoya Myka et Pete en France.

"Artie?" La voix était douce presque dans un chuchotement, cela animait le salon qui s'était vidé. L'accent anglais suffisait à reconnaître HG. Il se retourna et la fixa. "J'aimerai aider, vraiment... Serait-il possible que j'accompagne Myka et Pete à Paris?

- Non, j'ai quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Vous allez aider Claudia avec vos connaissances littéraires et vos souvenirs de l'entrepôt 12.

- Bien."

Helena s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, elle jeta un regard à l'homme qui la détestait tant. _Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour mériter une telle haine en retour?_ Puis elle est sortie du Bed and Breakfast pour rejoindre Claudia à l'entrepôt.

"Tu crois que ça pourrait être dû à quoi?" demanda Pete à Myka une fois qu'ils se sont installés dans l'avion.

"Je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi il l'a déteste autant..." répondit Myka qui regardait par le hublot pensive._ Pourquoi ne lui laissait-il pas une chance? Ne serait-ce qu'une, elle lui a sauvé la vie après tout en Russie... Pourquoi la voit-il toujours comme la méchante? Qu'avait-elle pu faire dans le passé? Je la connais mieux que lui après tout, c'est à moi qu'elle s'est confiée. Mais il y a tellement de chose qui aurait pu se passer, je connaissais la biographie de son frère en réalité, c'est lui l'écrivain que j'imaginai. C'est lui l'auteur dans les salons. Pas Helena, elle, elle faisait le même métier que moi, inventait des nouvelles machines, elle avait une fille,... Comment elle pouvait gérer tout ça en même temps? C'est trop... Elle n'a pas pu profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec sa fille. Ça doit être horrible._

"De quoi tu parles? demanda Pete

- Hein? Quoi... De quoi tu parles, toi? réagit Myka, sorti brutalement de ses pensées.

- De l'enquête, Myka, je te parle de l'enquête...

- Moi aussi... lança-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et secouant sa tête essayant de s'en persuader plus qu'autre chose.

- Non!

- Si..., Myka grimaçait encore, je me demandais pourquoi Artie détestait la religion à ce point..."

Pete tourna le regard ailleurs, Myka se retourna vers le hublot et souffla un coup. Il ne posa pas plus de question, à croire qu'il avait cru à ce mensonge. Mais Myka en était sûre, il n'y a pas cru. Il l'a connaissait, il savait quand elle mentait. Il a eu simplement la gentillesse de ne pas en demander plus pour une fois.

L'inventaire des artefacts fût vite terminé. Ils étaient classés en plusieurs catégories, entre ceux qui ont le plus de probabilité d'avoir de tels effets aux moins probables, du plus gros au plus petit, du plus dangereux au moins dangereux,... Claudia et HG portèrent la liste à Artie. "Puis-je les rejoindre maintenant?" la voix d'Helena était une provocation pour Artie. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle participe à l'enquête, il devait admettre que l'idée qu'elle soit loin lui le titillait. "Bon, ok! Allez à Paris toutes les deux..." Claudia regarda Artie puis Helena avec un grand sourire.

"C'est vrai, je suis un agent?, demanda-t-elle

- Non! Tu vas juste les aider. Vous connaissez la liste des Artefacts... Si vous tomber dessus vous réagirez plus vite qu'eux."

Le sourire de Claudia redoubla, elle et HG étaient sur le point de partir.

"Claudia, l'appela Artie alors qu'elle franchissait la porte, n'oublie pas ton ordinateur, je te veux aussi performante qu'ici!

- Bien sur, chef! répondit-elle en faisant un salut militaire à Artie

- Et..., Claudia attendit la suite, non rien." Claudia sourit d'autant plus, Artie allait lui souhaiter bon voyage, elle le savait...

Myka et Pete entrèrent dans le Sacré Coeur avec difficulté, l'endroit était noir de monde mais un silence respectueux habillait le lieu de culte. C'en était presque pesant. Le tesla de Pete glissa et tomba sur le sol, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, des regards noirs. Il ramassa rapidement l'objet et jeta un yeux à Myka. _Ils sont flippants ces gens!_ pensa-t-il. Les yeux de Myka lui répondirent _Artie avait raison, c'est louche..._ Mais ils n'eurent pas une seconde de plus pour leur discussion par télépathie, les croyants les encerclèrent puis les ligotèrent.

Claudia et HG arrivèrent à leur tour à l'hôtel, elles s'installèrent dans leur chambre puis Claudia alla toquer à la porte de Myka. Personne ne répondit non plus à la chambre de Pete, ils devaient être partis enquêter sur le terrain. Helena sortait de sa chambre, quand elle vît Claudia dans le couloir.

"Personne n'est là... Ils doivent surement enquêter. lui annonça Claudia

- À 3 heures du matin?"

Claudia regarda son téléphone, il indiquait 21h23. Elle avait complètement oubliée le décalage horaire et se souvenait maintenant que l'hôtesse de l'air avait annoncé l'heure quand l'avion avait atterri.

"Peut-être qu'ils sont tous les deux trop morts pour répondre.

- Morts?

- C'est une expression, fatigués si vous préférez...

- Et bien, j'espère que vous présupposez bon. Je vais faire un tour dans la ville, je souhaite voir comment Paris à évoluer. Vous pouvez rester ici vous reposez."

Claudia n'avait pas forcément envie de se reposer, et elle était à Paris...

"Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain n'oubliez pas que la messe commence à 9 heures... Et j'espérais que vous souhaiteriez vous joindre à moi pour l'enquête vous aviez été très performante la dernière fois..."

Claudia comprit de suite ce que racontait HG. Bien qu'elle sois presque morte la dernière fois, elle voulait retourner sur le terrain. Claudia sentis d'un coup la fatigue montée, HG avait raison, quelques heures de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"S'il y a le moindre problème, mon téléphone reste près de moi, n'hésitez pas à appeler." Annonça Claudia avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à raconter à Artie qu'elle a aidé HG.

Helena n'était pas revenu à Paris depuis le meurtre de sa fille Christina, c'était maintenant qu'elle voyait enfin ce qu'est devenu le monde, elle qui l'avait tant imaginé lorsqu'elle était dans le secteur bronze... Elle se balada dans Paris, retrouvant les bâtiments d'autrefois, arrivée devant le Louvre elle découvrit l'énorme Pyramide en verre illuminé. C'était extrêmement laid, du moins Helena ne pouvait l'admirer bien qu'impressionnante cela montrait que les personnes du XXème et du XXIème siècle n'avaient aucun respect pour tout ce que les générations précédentes avaient bâti. Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Une pyramide! En verre! Dans le cour du Louvre! C'était tellement loufoque... Le monde n'avait pas évolué dans le bon sens...

Brusquement un homme armé bouscula HG qui se retrouva par terre, les policiers le poursuivaient. L'homme était vêtu d'une tenue noir avec une cagoule et tenait un tableau sous le bras. La police ne prêta pas attention à Helena. Personne ne proposa de l'aide pour se relever, il était bientôt 4 heures du matin, une femme avait été jetée par terre et aucun homme ne s'est proposé pour l'aider à la relevé. Décidément, les français ont perdus la courtoisie qu'ils avaient d'antan. Elle décida de finir son tour assez rapidement, elle voulait juste repérer quelques endroits.

Claudia se leva quelques minutes avant que son réveil se mette à sonner. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cafétéria de l'hôtel pour prendre son déjeuner. HG était déjà là, une tasse de thé et des croissant sur la table.

"J'ai toujours rêvé de goûter à un vrai pain au chocolat, avoua Claudia à HG

- Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue à Paris, en 1899.

- Ça a toujours le même goût?" demanda Claudia

Helena ne savait quoi répondre, non, ils n'avaient pas le même goût, aujourd'hui il avait le goût de la nostalgie. Elle haussa donc des épaules ne voulant pas en dire plus.

Les minutes passèrent, Myka et Pete n'étaient toujours pas descendus de leur chambre et cela inquiétait Helena. Myka n'était pas du genre à traîner au lit, HG et Myka déjeunaient au même moment d'habitude, elles partageaient un petit déjeuner sans grande discussion se réjouissant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Alors que Pete, Claudia et Artie faisaient une grasse matinée, elles deux préféraient se lever et ainsi elles profitaient du calme dans le Bed-and-Breakfast ou dans l'entrepôt. C'était le genre de rituel qui s'était installé entre elles en trois jours. Helena savait que Myka ne le manquerait pour rien au monde tout comme Helena, elle-même ne manquerait pas ce moment de la journée. Encore moins à Paris... Myka n'avait pas dormi ici. Mais où avait-elle passé la nuit? Helena pensa qu'il n'y avait que deux possibilités, soit elle avait des gros problèmes ou soit elle avait rencontré un français et était tombé sous son charme... Aucune de ses deux idées ne la réjouissait. Bien que son coeur se serrait à l'idée, elle préférait encore la deuxième possibilité. Mais pourquoi Pete n'était pas là? Ils avaient des problèmes, elle en était certaine. Elle regarda Claudia avec son bol de chocolat au lait à la bouche.

" Nous devons y aller maintenant, lança HG

- Mais on a encore le temps! gémit Claudia

- J'ai craint fort que non..."

Helena entra dans le lieux de culte sans le respect qu'elle aurait eu autrefois, du moins avant la mort de sa fille. La porte claqua derrière Claudia et le bruit raisonna dans le lieux, la flamme des bougies chancela, puis les pas d'HG habillèrent l'endroit totalement mort. Claudia se demanda pourquoi HG était si énervée. Depuis le matin, elle réagissait au quart de tour...

Helena traversa l'enceinte des lieux et s'arrêta au niveau de l'autel pour scruter les lieux. _Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être passé? _Soudain elle entendit quelque chose, comme des voix qui essayaient de crier mais qui étaient étouffées. Elle se tourna et vit Pete et Myka attachés sur des chaises dans l'ombre, dans un coin du Sacré Coeur. Helena se précipita vers eux. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne autour d'elle puis détacha Pete, et ensuite Myka en lui frôlant la main inconsciemment. Cela lui rappela leur première rencontre à Londres, où elle avait intentionnellement caresser la main de Myka pour la déstabiliser. Et ça avait marché. Ce jour là, dans le Sacré Coeur c'est elle qui fût déstabilisée. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ces pensées, un homme d'église se glissa derrière elle. Pete le vît et tira avec son tesla de justesse. Il tomba à terre.

"Merci...

- On doit se serrer les coudes maintenant que vous êtes dans l'équipe..." Pete lui fît un clin d'oeil.

Helena regrettait l'avoir embrasser, elle aurait préféré quelqu'un d'autre, pas ce gars qui pensait que HG Wells était le comédien dans sa maison. Elle lui glissa un sourire pour se rassurée Pete était parfois un peu bête mais il n'était pas méchant.

"HG?, son prénom murmuré par la voix de Myka la ramena à la réalité, J'aimerais vous parler." Helena regarda Myka puis les autres, personne ne semblait avoir entendu et elle la suivit.

Elles se retrouvèrent près du confessionnal à gauche pas très loin de la sortie du bâtiment.

"Un péché à confesser?" blagua Helena. Et soudain elle ressentit les lèvres de celle qu'elle venait de délivrer contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Myka et la repoussa.

"Ne fais pas ça..." chuchota Helena comme si elle ne pouvait plus parler. Myka la regarda, HG Wells venait de la tutoyer, elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

"C'est un lieu sacré, lança Helena

- Il en a vu d'autres... surtout au XIVème siècle je te le rappelle!" Elle s'avança de nouveau mais Helena la tenait éloignée.

"Ne fait pas ça... répéta Helena dans un chuchotement, je suis aussi démodée que mon grappin, tu le regretterais.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquez Mademoiselle Wells mais j'aime les choses démodés.

- Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, j'ai passé une centaine d'année dans le secteur bronze, j'ai eu une fille, j'ai tué des gens, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, ... " Helena énonça ainsi toutes les excuses qui lui passait par la tête " ... et ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque.". Ce mensonge sorti si naturellement, manqua de la tuer, son corps se déchira à ces mots mais elle garda un visage si convaincant que Myka recula d'un pas.

"Je pensais..." Myka ne finit pas sa phrase et tourna les talons. HG l'attrapa par le bras. "Mettez ça, lui dit elle en lui donnant des boules Quies, la messe ne va pas tarder." Helena lui donna les bouchons, elle voulait lui avouer qu'elle avait bluffé, qu'elle avait rêvé de ce baiser depuis longtemps. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Myka et en l'espace d'un instant elle eût comme l'impression que Myka savait. Elles mirent les bouchons et attendirent ainsi que les cloches sonnent l'appel aux fidèles.

La messe se déroula dans un silence religieux très angoissant, mais malgré l'ambiance pesante, Pete ne ressentait rien d'extraordinaire. Il jeta un regard à ses collègues à côté de lui sur le banc, elles détaillaient les statues, l'autel et les vitraux. Pete commença à faire pareil aussi, il posa ses yeux sur une statue de Saint Luc et ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, comme si la statue était vivante. Il donna un coup de coude à Claudia qui lui jeta un regard noir, Pete montra la statue d'un coup de tête. Claudia sorti alors discrètement son téléphone de sa poche et chercha dans la liste des artéfacts ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec les statues.

La main d'Helena frôla la jambe de Myka alors qu'elle se levaient pour les chants. Alors Myka eu la chair de poule. Helena s'en voulait, elle regardait Pete et Claudia chercher un artefact tant dis qu'elle faisait semblant de travailler, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix était d'éviter le regard de Myka mais elle venait par inadvertance de la toucher...

Claudia fît signe à Pete qu'elle avait quelque chose, elle en informa Myka qui était à côté d'elle et HG.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse de café des cadets de Gascogne sur Montmartre pour le déjeuner. À table, Claudia exposa ses trouvailles.

"- Il se pourrait que l'artefact soit la cloche d'un berger de Bethléem, qui guidait les moutons le jour où Jesus serait né, certaines de ces bêtes n'étaient pas obéissante et il les a fait empailler. La cloche transformerait les moins pieux en Sainte Statue, raconta Claudia

- Ça expliquerait la disparition des prêtres... lança HG

- ... mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'augmentation du nombre de croyant... ajouta Myka comme pour finir la pensée d'Helena

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un effet secondaire? Comme une crainte inconsciente de finir en statue qui pousserait les gens... Non, oubliez...

- Ce n'est pas impossible Pete, lança Myka, une sorte de réverbération qui ferait que ces statues nous intéressent plus.

- Oui... pensa Helena, avec les rayons du soleil ou alors un écho dans l'église. Quelque chose perceptible par la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat...

- ... car il est impossible que tout le monde est touché le même objet dans un pays entier, ni même goûté la même chose. Conclu Myka.

- Tu oublies déjà la potion magique des lutteurs! fît remarquer Claudia, J'ai failli y rester! Et ça aurait pu être une boisson bue partout.

- Mais il est impossible que toute la population l'ai bue. Dit Myka

- Comment se fait-il qu'un pays entier soit touché? demanda Pete Il faudrait un décret ou quelque chose pour que tout le monde soit concerné...

- Claudia regardez s'il y a eu des rénovations dans les églises française récemment. demanda HG

Claudia ouvrit son ordinateur portable et chercha quelque chose. Myka et Helena se regardèrent, il fallait que l'enquête se finisse vite afin qu'elles retournent chacune à leurs occupations. Myka s'en voulait pour le baiser, elle ne savait pas se qui lui était passé par la tête. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle, Myka Bering, fille de libraire, intéressait HG Wells? Elle imaginait qu'HG la prenait pour une folle maintenant. Elle avait beau essayer d'oublier la femme en face d'elle, elle ne le pouvait pas, le goût de leur baiser restait sur sa bouche. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire comme si de rien était, elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'Helena pour ça.

"Myka?" la voix de Pete la sortie de ses pensées.

"Tu rêvais que tu étais avec un beau français hein?" lança Claudia.

"Oui? Heu... Non... Non! Pas du tout! Tu as trouvé quelque chose Claudia?

- Oui, j'étais en train de dire à Pete et HG que beaucoup de cloches ont été rénovées récemment." Myka lança un regard vers Pete, il était en train de dessiner avec sa fourchette sur sa serviette, puis jeta un oeil vers Helena, celle-ci détourna le regard vers Claudia.

"- Que pensez vous d'aller faire un tour voir Quasimodo? lança Pete

- Tu connais Victor Hugo? demanda en rigolant Myka

- Disons que je connais mes classiques Disney... répondit Pete" Myka leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire HG.

Ils montèrent en file indienne les escaliers étroits en colimaçon. Pete proposa de mettre des ascenseurs dans les cathédrales, ce qui fit rire Claudia. Myka hésita à lui faire réaliser à quel point sa remarque était idiote...

"Désolée mais je fais une pause ici" Claudia s'assit sur une marche bloquant le passage à Pete. Un peu plus haut Helena continua à gravir les marches, Myka hésita un instant à faire elle aussi une pause, puis choisit de suivre HG.

"On se retrouve là-haut!"

Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle alla se placer près d'HG pour contempler la vue.

"Myka... j'ai menti..." Myka se tourna vers Helena qui regardait toujours l'horizon.

"À propos de quoi? commença Myka. De ton passé? De ton envie de redevenir agent de l'entrepôt? De..." D'un coup, Helena glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Myka et l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien au premier, il était beaucoup plus profond. Myka ressentait la passion et la faiblesse qu'Helena avait. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux d'Helena. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi, dans les bras de Myka. Elle se sentait si mal dans ce siècle, sa fille lui manquait tellement en ce moment. Myka essuya les larmes d'Helena, et la serra plus fort contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes.

Claudia arriva sur les dernières marches et franchit la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Elle vit HG et Myka s'embrasser et fît demi tour. Elle fît tombé son téléphone dans l'escalier afin d'obliger Pete à redescendre le chercher.

"Ils vont arriver tu sais..." chuchota Myka en lâchant son emprise. Helena essuya ses larmes et hocha la tête. Elle partit voir plus loin si elle trouvait un indices tandis que Claudia franchit la porte encore légèrement sonnée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

Pete trouva un boitier dans une des cloches, il fît signe aux filles pour les informer de sa trouvaille.

Il décrocha l'objet, et le retourna. Aucune inscription n'était inscrite, c'était seulement un boitier noir de la taille d'une boite d'allumette. Soudain il remarqua un bouton en caoutchouc comme ceux qu'on trouve sur les objets pour les initialiser.

"J'appuie? demanda-t-il

- J'aimerais de te dire "non soyons prudent." Mais il faut bien avouer que nous avons pas le choix, nous n'avons rien découvert depuis que nous sommes ici mise à par une statue qui t'a donné de mauvaise vibration... Je pense que nous devons appuyer et vous? Dit Myka en se tournant vers HG et Claudia.

- Myka a raison, nous n'avons aucun indice... confirma HG

- On appuie... Faudrait peut-être la jouer prudent et qu'un d'entre nous se bouche les oreilles ou ferme les yeux non? On serait mal si nous étions tous envoutés...

- Je sens une bonne vibration Claudia ça ne pourra pas nous faire de mal." la rassura Pete en appuyant sur le bouton.

Alors, une voix céleste retentit. La voix chantait une note aigüe sans pour autant percer les oreilles. Comme si elle délivrait un message de paix du ciel. Le visage de Claudia s'apaisa et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, Pete et Myka avait la même expression. HG les regardait un à un puis arracha le boitier des mains de Pete pour l'écraser sur le sol d'un coup de talon. La voix se tût et les visages retrouvèrent leur expression habituelle ou plutôt une expression énervée.

"Pourquoi tu as fais ça?! Cria Claudia à HG. J'étais en paix! Et maintenant tous mes soucis sont revenus! Je te déteste! Tu crois que coucher avec M..." Helena la frappa au visage.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? lui cracha Pete affolé. Vous êtes folles!

- Je l'ai juste assommée pour quelques minutes, elle n'a pas eu mal à l'endroit où j'ai frappé...

- C'est ça! On va voir si vous n'avez pas mal quand je vais vous foutre mon poing dans la figure!" Pete leva la bras mais aussitôt HG l'assomma. Elle hésita puis frappa également Myka qui tomba sur le sol.

Helena s'accroupit près de Myka et lui chuchota à l'oreille "J'aurais voulu éviter ça...". Ensuite elle descendit les escaliers.

HG se posa dans le jardin des Tuileries. Elle sortie son carnet et un crayon puis gribouilla des informations sur sa feuille.

_Bon, reprenons du commencement... Les statues paraissent vivantes, selon Pete, les prêtres disparaissent, un boitier est placé dans une cloche, Claudia avait l'impression d'avoir trouver la paix... Mais pourquoi le boitier était ici? La réverbération! Le son est amplifié et raisonne partout en ville ou du moins dans un rayon supérieur... Le boitier explique l'accroissement du nombre de croyants. Qui voudrait que le nombre de croyant augmente? L'Église semble avoir perdu son emprise sur la population au XXIème siècle... Toute cette histoire est énorme. La France entière est concerné, si nous ne faisons rien d'autres pays vont être impliqués... Il est possible qu'il y ait des boitiers installés partout. D'où vient cette voix? AH! Je n'arrive même plus à avoir un raisonnement logique! Pourquoi Pete, Claudia et Myka ont succombé en entendant la musique et pas moi?_

HG tira de grands trait sur la page, ferma le cahier et marcha jusque l'hôtel.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle alluma la télévision. Myka entra sans faire de bruit et regarda Helena qui s'était assise en tailleur sur le lit et avait re-sorti son carnet.

"Si tu voulais que Pete te déteste plus qu'avant tu as réussi..." Helena leva les yeux et aperçu Myka avec une poche de glace sur le front.

"Je ne voulais pas... Claudia a comm...

- Je sais... j'en ai parlé avec elle quand tu as disparu, murmura Myka, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Pete n'a pas eu le temps de comprendre.

- Comment vont-ils? s'inquiéta HG

- Ils ne s'en remettent même s'ils sont énervés, ça leur passera.

- Et toi?

- J'ai vu pire."

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as été épargnée... Non pas que j'aurai voulu que...

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire... Je me suis posée la question mais je n'ai pas non plus de réponse.

- J'ai pensé à un truc qui va te sembler fou. Ce boitier est électronique, on est d'accord? Il a donc été créer récemment. Il se pourrait que tu ne sois pas affectée par les artefacts postérieur au XIXème.

- Ou alors je suis devenue totalement insensible et la voix n'a pas pu m'atteindre...

- Ne dis pas ça Helena, je sais que tu as des sentiments, je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde que tu sois aussi froide.

- Méfies toi Myka je ne suis pas celle que tu penses.

- Ça! J'ai bien remarqué que tu n'étais pas un homme écrivain mort en 1946!" Elle s' approcha du lit au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Elle s'assit près d'HG et lui caressa le dos. Toutes deux regardaient le carnet en se demandant ce qu'elles rataient.

Myka et Helena passèrent la nuit côte à côte. La lumière du soleil entra par l'ouverture laissée par les rideaux mal fermés. Helena ouvrit les yeux, et vérifia si Myka était toujours là. Myka dormait encore, Helena lui caressa la joue de son index ce qui réveilla Myka.

"Helena..., dit-elle dans un sourire.

Je suis là." Lui répondit HG lui rendant son sourire. "Dois-je comprendre que tu ne regrettes pas?" ajouta-t-elle.

Myka se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur le front en guise de réponse.

Pete trouva un coffre entier d'Artefact religieux, tandis qu'un homme se battait avec Myka. Artie, qu'ils ont eu via le Farnsworth, leur demanda de rester un jour de plus pour voir si les choses s'arrangeaient en France. Le lendemain, tout le monde était de retour à l'entrepôt.


	2. Où et quand?

**Où et quand?**

Ce matin là, Myka se réveilla seule. Helena avait quitté sa chambre durant la nuit afin que personne ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Elle décida de voir Claudia pour avoir une discussion à propos d'HG. Claudia voulait en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait vu à Paris et Myka se sentait enfin capable de lui expliquer. Myka toqua à la porte de Claud', celle-ci ouvrit la porte le casque de musique sur ses oreilles, fît entrer Myka et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle ramena son casque autours du cou et fixa Myka.

"Je te déteste. Est-ce que tu as pigée? Non mais sérieux Myka! Tu imagines les images que je dois supporter dans ma tête? Toi et... Beurk!

- Je suis désolée Claudia, vraiment, j'aurais préféré que tu n'assistes pas à ça. J'aurais préféré garder ça pour moi tu vois... Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir du mal à gérer, ok? Ça ne m'amuse pas de devoir valser entre Helena et vous. Mais rappelle toi toujours d'un truc, elle n'est pas méchante. Essaye de faire un effort, s'il te plaît.

- Quoi...? un effort...?

- S'il te plaît Claudia, demanda Myka avec un sérieux comme jamais, fait le pour moi s'il te plaît."

Claudia regarda Myka avec les yeux grands ouverts, elle avait enfin compris. "Tu l'aimes vraiment alors?"

Alors qu'Artie avait convoqué tout le monde dans le salon, Claudia vît que seule Helena était à table.

"Bien dormi?" demanda d'une voix aguicheuse Helena avec un petit sourire.

Claudia gênée et surprise du ton qu'HG avait employé laissa tomber un des verres qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Helena retint son fou rire. Décidément, Myka avait dû entrer dans les détails durant sa discussion avec Claudia pour que celle-ci soit autant gênée. Mais Helena doutait que Myka se soit confier autant, Claudia avait seulement encore un peu de mal à l'idée qu'HG et Myka aient une relation secrète. Et cela devait être difficile à gérer de ne pas pouvoir parler de ce secret à qui que ce soit. Helena sentit en elle un peu de culpabilité, elle n'aurait pas dû jouer à ça, elle n'aurait pas dû taquiner Claudia alors que cette dernière gardait leur secret depuis leur retour de Paris.

"Est-ce que je vous rends nerveuse chérie? s'en amusa tout de même Helena

- Non, je ne suis pas nerveuse. Pourquoi vous me rendriez nerveuse? Vous faîtes partie de l'équipe maintenant et vous n'êtes 'pas méchante'." Claudia avait appuyé le Pas méchante, Helena comprit que c'était un des arguments que Myka avait employé durant leur discussion du matin. La plus jeune se sentait perdre les pédales mais vît Artie arrivé. "Artie! Bon!...jour! Bonjour Artie!" Finit-elle par lâcher en regardant Helena. HG savait qu'elle avait rendue la plus jeune agent de l'entrepôt nerveuse.

Artie regarda la pièce et n'aperçut ni Pete, ni Myka. "Pourquoi y'a personne?" demanda-t-il.

"Moi je suis là!" Helena savait que ce genre de remarque de faillot allait énerver Artie plus qu'avant, et il le fît sentir à Helena en lui proposant ironiquement un bon point. Heureusement Pete arriva suivi de Myka.

"Claud' tu as cassé un truc? demanda-t-il à Claudia

- Heu ouais, ça m'a glissé des mains.

- Je l'a rends nerveuse! Annonça Helena.

- Claudia tu n'as pas à l'être... dit Myka en souriant.

- Je ne le suis pas!" Le regard de Claudia vers Helena et Myka leur fît comprendre qu'elle se noyait dans des excuses bidons et que si ça continuait elle allait lâché le morceau devant Pete et Artie. Helena en gardant son sourire, décida de faire enrager Pete en annonçant qu'Artie lui offrait un bon point à mettre dans sa chambre. Cela fît mouche!

"Pourquoi elle a gagné un bon point?

-Elle n'en a pas gagner! lança Artie plein de mépris."

Myka ne savait pas où se mettre, défendre Helena ou laisser les choses s'arranger d'elles-même. Elle choisit la deuxième option. Mais elle ouvrit la bouche lorsqu' Artie refusa de donner un dossier à Helena. Pete jaloux comme jamais fît remarquer HG avait déjà un bon point. Artie allait craqué voilà qu'HG Wells semait la pagaille dans l'équipe! En quelques phrases il fît comprendre sa façon de penser. Myka ne pouvait pas laisser Helena se faire descendre par Artie. Quant à Pete le bon point lui restait en travers. Helena voulait comprendre qu'avait-elle pu bien faire de mal. Claudia regarda la salle devenir un brouhaha incompréhensible ne sachant quoi faire.

L'arrivée de Rebecca permit de rétablir le clame.

"Je veux voir tout le monde à l'entrepôt dans une heure!" Lança Artie en quittant la pièce. Il avait besoin de souffler.

Claudia suivît Artie, voulant fuir à tout prix le salon, et surtout Myka et Helena qui étaient insupportables quand elles étaient réunies.

Pete regarda Helena avec son regard de gamin jaloux. "J'aurais un bon point moi aussi! Même deux!". Puis il monta à l'étage.

"Mon dieu!

- Comme tu dis... Quel bazar... Je ne pensais pas que Claudia réagirait mal à la moindre blague que je ferais... lui dit Helena

- Il n'y a pas que Claudia, Helena! Tu te débrouilles pour empirer les choses avec Pete et Artie aussi. Je ne sais plus comment faire entre vous.

- Attend Myka! Je ne suis pas la seule à faire que les choses tournent mal! Ne me met pas tout sur le dos! Pete et Artie ne m'aiment pas et je supporte tous les piques qu'ils me lancent!

- Oh! ne me fait pas le coup de la petite Sainte s'il te plaît."

Myka tourna les talons et au moment où elle franchissait les portes du salon. Elle entendit la voix d'Helena lui dire: "La prochaine fois, reste avec Artie et Pete". Mykes regarda HG puis continua sa route.

Lorsque Rebecca mentionna la perte de mémoire, HG voulait dire à Myka qu'elle a avait sûrement une piste, mais elle lui en voulait toujours et Myka restait avec Pete sans le moindre regard vers elle. Lorsque Myka se tourna enfin vers elle, Helena décida de l'ignorer. Finalement, elle n'avait pas besoin de Myka pour cette enquête. Elle s'était toujours débrouiller seule dans sa vie, elle n'allait pas commencer à dépendre des humeurs de quelqu'un. Elles se faisaient la tête, et bien tant pis. Si Myka ne pouvait pas reconnaitre qu'Helena avait fait des efforts, cela l'a blessait.

Artie partit en se plaignant encore une fois de la présence de HG forcément. Myka suivit le dernier conseil d'Helena et demanda à Artie de venir avec lui. Une fois, partis, Helena proposa sa théorie à Rebecca.

Helena en parlant de voyage dans le temps savait qu'elle allait se réconcilier avec Claudia et Pete. Quoi de mieux que la science fiction pour les mettre tous les trois d'accord pour une fois.

"Ça va vraiment se passer comme ça maintenant? demanda Myka

- Je n'veux pas en parler.

-Tu ne peux pas être froid avec moi juste parce que j'ai soutenu la candidature d'Helena!

- Ah! Parce que c'est Helena maintenant?! Je veux pas te contrarier mais je continue à l'appeler la méchante.

- Artie tu es puéril!

- Tu sais ce qui permet aux agents de rester en vie? Faire confiance en un agent qui lui assure ses arrières. Je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance en McPherson! Je pouvais?! Il a libéré HG Wells, comment je pourrai lui confiance à elle...

- Helena a prouvé plus d'une fois que je pouvais lui faire confiance et je pensais t'avoir prouver que j'étais fiable aussi.

- Tu sais quoi? J'ai réfléchis et je vais bosser seul."

Myka regarda Artie partir puis jeta un oeil à ses habits. Elle remonta se changer.

En arrivant à l'entrepôt, Pete se leva avec un grand sourire. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'ambiance qu'elle attendait, elle avait imaginé encore des joutes verbales et un bazar pas possible. Le sourire de Pete l'inquiéta, qu'avaient-ils pu bien faire pour s'entendre tous aussi bien?

En voyant, l'enregistrement vidéo, Helena, Claudia et Pete étaient surexcité. Myka savait qu'ils étaient prêts à utiliser la machine de HG. Elle se tourna vers Helena pour en savoir plus sur les effet négatif du voyage dans le temps.

Helena ne fût pas surprise que Myka s'interroge sur l'effet papillon. Elle lui rappela qu'elle avait déjà essayer une fois de changer le passer mais que ce n'était pas possible. Myka se souvenait de cette histoire sans que HG mentionne le nom de Christina.

Quand elle accepta, Pete et Claudia ont fait un petit solo de air guitare. Helena avait les yeux qui brillait en regardant Myka. Elle était tellement contente de réutiliser son invention!

Helena posa le casque étrange sur la tête de Myka. Rebecca raconta comment elle et Jack sont tombés amoureux après cette affaire. Alors qu'elle mentionna leur premier baiser et Myka repensa à Paris.

Helena murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Pete ce qui interloqua Myka. Que lui a-t-elle dit? Elle reposa sa tête sur le fauteuil. Helena lança la machine, et Myka jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers l'inventrice mais c'était trop tard.

Helena et Claudia purent longuement discuter durant la matinée, Helena lui raconta la mort de sa fille, elles parlèrent aussi de Myka, de ce qu'elles préféraient manger au petit-déjeuner, et de plein d'autre chose. En fin d'après-midi, alors que la perte de courant se faisait de plus en plus dangereuse pour Pete et Myka, Artie pointa son Tesla sur HG la forçant à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsque Claudia et Rebecca sont réapparues, Helena avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se retenait de pleurer. Artie allait tuer ses agents s'il ne laissait pas HG agir. Rebecca soutenu Helena. Helena tenta de ré-alimenter sa machine mais sans réussite. Elle était sur le point de baisser les bras, perdre la seule personne qu'elle avait aimé depuis la mort de Christina. Artie compris en regardant qu'elle était sincère. En dernier recoure, il tapa sur la machine qui se remise en marche. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la machine. Helena derrière Artie sentait son coeur battre comme jamais. Et si Myka et Pete ne revenaient pas? Elle laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent. Mais tout de suite elle le fît disparaître. Ils étaient tous dans de beaux draps! Helena demanda s'ils avaient réussi à sauver une des victimes, mais Pete lui répondit que non.

Finalement, aucune vie n'avait été sauvée mais Helena se sentait plus apaisée désormais: Pete, Claudia et Artie semblaient mieux accepter sa présence, l'entrepôt allait enfin se détendre.

Pete décida d'aller chercher l'Artefact, Claudia et Myka rentrèrent au Bed-and-Breakfast, alors qu'Artie disait au revoir à Rebecca avant de la laisser aux mains d'HG.

"Tu sais... Helena aime vraiment Myka plus que tout. Dit Rebecca à Artie en regardant la jeune femme régler la machine. Je suis restée avec elle toute la journée, et s'il y a bien une chose que je reconnais encore c'est l'amour. Je l'ai vu dans son regard Artie, elle aurait tout fait pour la sauver. Ne te met pas entre elles, ça ne t'apporterait que des soucis." Sur ces phrases, elle alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil.

Helena posa le casque sur la tête de Rebecca. "Ne gâche pas ce que tu as..." lui chuchota Rebecca avant qu'HG s'éloigne.

Myka ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte d'HG, elle entra dans la chambre doucement en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu leur as fait durant mon absence." lança Myka à Helena

"-Oh mais rien d'extraordinaire, rien de plus que ce que je t'ai fais à toi...

- Mademoiselle Wells qu'insinuez vous ainsi?

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que je leur ai juste parler." Helena s'approcha de Myka "Mon charme a fait le reste! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire

- Qu'est-ce que tu es modeste!" lui dit Myka en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Helena arrêta de blaguer et prit Myka dans ses bras. "J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre tout à l'heure, à jamais. Artie voulait me remettre au secteur bronze si jamais vous mourriez. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec ta mort sur la conscience. Je ne veux pas perdre la seule personne que j'aime depuis Christina."

Myka regarda les yeux humides d'Helena et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je t'aime aussi."


End file.
